1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parachuting equipment and more particularly it concerns novel parachute containers characterized by light weight, aerodynamic shape and ease of operation. In its different aspects the present invention provides improved containers for both reserve parachutes, which, prior to deployment, are worn on the front of the body, and main parachutes, which, prior to deployment are worn on the back of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,950 to Fritz et al. describes an integrated parachute deployment bag and outer pack. The device is made up of a plurality of flaps which are folded over a parachute canopy and secured in place. This device however does not lend itself to deployment except by means of a static line attached to an aircraft; and therefore it is not suitable for the free fall aspects of sport parachuting. Also the device of the Fritz et al. patent is not of aerodynamic shape; but instead is generally rectangular.
Other prior art includes conventional reserve parachute containers constructed of several flaps which are overlapped around a folded parachute canopy and secured by means of cones and grommets with ripcord controlled pins passing through holes in the cones. These known reserve parachute containers, however, must be provided with tensioned elastic straps along each flap so that when the pins are released from the cones the straps will pull each of the flaps back to uncover the parachute canopy. In order to withstand the pulling action of the elastic straps the container is provided with a metal frame. This frame, besides adding excess weight to the device, prevents the container from assuming an aerodynamic shape and conforming itself to the body of the user.